Ace of Hearts
by SolarCarol
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Ace Bathound became a super hero? How he met Batman, how he met the villians, and how he met life? Well, this is the story that tells it all! If you want to know, read and review! It was pretty fun writing this story. REVIEW TOO
1. Runt

Ace Of Hearts

By SolarCarol

Some characters I have added, some I didn't. Please enjoy all you Fanfictioners!

It was a warm and sunny day, but it has been a week now since the new litter of pups have been born. They could see clearly now, and thier mother, Just, is resting peacefuly from her magnificent work, as the pups play and battle on and on. Now, let's go on with the story, with another person's point of view...

...

I sighed in boredom as I watched my brothers and sisters horse around in our mom's, owner's livingroom. We had names for each of us in our dog language, but the humans, I'm not sure. I then saw the black one, who was chasing a tan and black pup, race past me and stuck her tongue out. Her name was Silky, not very nice as you can see. And her victem, the tired one, was Racer, he is always real fast. Then, the one sleeping on the couch was a brown puppy, so we called him Murkurey. We named him that because of his murky, mud fur. We couldn't just call him Murky, it might ofend him.

Next, there was another tan and black one, but unlike Spinner, she had a black muzzle, her name was Hiwi. She was shy sometimes, but she can be loud too. Another was a white pup. He was the oldest and the most responsible. His name was Blazer, I always looked up to him as my leader, but not at everything. I don't want to be bossed around that much. Finally, there was me. I was solid grey, no marks or anything. And somehow, I had a blue nose. All of my brothers and sisters and brown, black, or pink. I'm also weak, I never seem to get the games right. I'm different, that's what makes me a reject. But the worst part of all, I didn't have a name.

"Hey runt! Come over here!" said Silky once.

"I'm not a runt!" I shouted.

"Then what should we call you? No-Name?" Silky began to laugh at her own joke. Soon, the others giggled as well.

"Hush now, don't tease your brother like that." said our mother. They soon quieted down and left to play.

"Mother, why don't you give me a name?" I asked.

"Because it's not the time. Now go on, I have to work." Mother was a guide dog for her owner's blind daughter. Each day she leads her to school, and then back again. I don't see the point for a guide dog. Why can't they have a guide human?

I looked around the room. I wanted to play too, but, no one really wants to play with me. Silky said that Runt (An unpleasant name she had given me) is a weak player, and the game get's bored with me in it. I could prove it if I could, that I'm not a runt, but usually I could hear my mother's voice in my head,"It's not the time. Now go on." so I stay quiet on the edge of the rug, as if I never existed.

"Runt, what are you doing?" asked Blazer. He came to my side.

"I'm not a runt! Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"Than what should I call you?"

"I, I don't know." I lowered my head in sadness.

Blazer only nodded. Then he said,"You'll get a name soon."

"How?"

"When you get a human."

I perked up,"When I get a human? When's that?"

"Tomorrow," said Blazer,"they're gonna sell us to these humans, and they'll take care of us and give us new names. You'll get a name too."

I smiled at the thought, then I turned to him,"When they take care of us, what do they do?"

Blazer thought for a moment, then said,"I heard from the owner, that some guy wants to pick a puppy for fun, some wants to pick one for company, some help, some train-"

"Train?" I inturrupted.

"Yeah, train. I don't know at what, but, I hear it's hard work."

"Well then, I hope he doesn't pick me," I slowly stood up,"I just want a loving home, that treats me like I'm there, that I'm a real thing, and something that has a name. Not like in this family. And, why am I talking to you? You don't care, you just mind your own busisness!" I ran away from him, to the kitchen, where I saw the owner looking at some pictures.

The owner was a portly shaped man. He had a scruffy looked beard, witch I always misstaken as a straw rag, and wears shiny black sided glasses. Today he was wearing a Hiwaiian shirt, and white shorts. He was also wearing some socks with holes in them.

The owner was mumbling something under his breath as he looked at each picture on by one. He seemed to be in deep consantration. After awhile, he sighed, nodded, and left the table to go watch T.V I asume. The minute he walked out the door, I sprang up on the kitchen stool, then on to the table to get a closer look. The pictures were spread out everywhere, and they were pictures of humans.

"Why would he want to look at humans? Can't he just go outside?" I said. I looked at each one. There was one with a man and woman in it. The man had blond hair, while the woman had curly, short, orange hair. Their skin were wrinkled a little, so I think they were getting old. The next had a girl in it, 12 maybe. She had long brown hair, and she had these, metel rods on her teeth. Then there was one with a plump black boy and pretty young lady. Finally, there was a photo of a man and a boy. These two looked intresting. The man was muscular and had black shiney hair. Though he was smiling, he had a serious look in his eyes. The boy had black hair too. But his was more fit for a kid. He had a kind look on his face and had his hands in a "thumbs up" sign. These two looked very fun to be with.

"Hey little puppy. What are you doing here?"

The fur on my back stood up as I froze there in stiff silence. What should I do?

"You can't be on the table! Come now, let's go back to your family." two pairs of giant hands scooped me up, and lead me to the livingroom. They then set me down again and left me there, breathing hard.

It took me a while to realize that it was the owner who had carried me here, so I then flopped down in stupidity at myself.

"What's up runt?" said Silky, running over to me. She kept her distance though and smirked.

"Don't call me runt!" I snapped at her.

"What's up No-Name?" she said. Her voice had a whiney tone in it that made me wanna bite her soo hard!

"Don't, you dare, call me that, ever again!"

"What'cha gonna do? Kill me? Hahaha!" she did a flip and flicked her tail at me,"Mamma says that no one is to hurt anyone else, got it nitwit?"

"You, you-"

"Hurt my feelings? I thought you didn't have feelings. Oh well," Silky started to walk away,"once a runt, always a runt."

I stood there for a long time. My heart was beating a mile and hour, and my fur stood on it's end. Never, in my life so far, have I ever been mad like this! I'll show her, I'll show all of them what I can do, and there's nothing that's gonna be in my way!


	2. Owners

Ace of Hearts Chap 2

Owners

It was the day of the adoption. Me and my brothers and sisters waited in a basket outside of the owner's home, to be sold away and never to be seen again. We all felt the tingle of excitment rush through our veins as a human walks up the porch to adopt us. This human was a pretty lady I saw in the picture. She had long blonde hair, and was wearing a yellow sun dress on today, topped off with brown sandals. Maybe I should call her Sunny.

"So Miss, here to claim your puppy?" said the owner in his usual booming voice.

"Oh yes Mr. Grant, but all of them seem to be so adorable! I can't just possibly pick one!"

"Yes, they are." agreed the owner.

Sunny looked at us one by one. She scratched us behind our ears, and tickled our noses. All but me.

"Oh, I'll take the little brown one!" she said finally. She picked up Murkurey and held him in her arms.

"A fine choice miss, now what will his name be? I'll have to register him here."

The lady thought for a moment, then said,"What about Dakota? His fur looks like the mud down at the South Dakota! And it's perfect."

"Alright miss." said the owner. He then wrote the name down.

"I guess you're Dakota now." said Hiwi. She trembled to the thought of a new name.

"It's all right," said Murkurey, now called Dakota. He did a little yawn,"at least if she has a place to sleep, it's quite all right." and with that, Sunny paid the owner the money, and left.

Next up was the old couple. They had smiles on thier faces as they saw us. And they both reached out to pat us at least two times. I only had one pat.

"How can we choose Patrick? They all want to come with us!"

"Now Ruth, we're just gonna choose at least two. One for us and one for our grandson." they both nodded and after a while, they chose Racer and Hiwi.

"At least I'll be with someone." said Hiwi nervously.

"Aw, you don't run fast, I hope I get to go with the grandson. I just heard them say that he's energetic!" Racer jumped up, and licked the lady.

"Whoa, what an energetic pooch! I think I know witch one is the present!" The lady gave a small wink to Racer. Soon, the couple had named Hiwi, Sophia, and Racer was up to the boy. We waved them all good-bye, till they reached the curve, and disapeared.

"I hope I get a good owner," said Silky,"not a wimpy one, like you're gonna get Runt!"

"I'm not runt! And you won't know if I get a wimpy one, ICKY!" that ticked her off. She threw her wieght towards me and bit me on shoulder. I cried out in pain and regret as she let go.

"You, you said that Mother said we aren't suppose to hurt eachother!" I growled at her lie to me.

"But Mother's not gonna be around much longer." Silky then returned to her old spot, smirking.

I glared at her in disbelief, but then rested a bit. Her bite wasn't serious, it was just like a bumb on a table edge, or falling down on the marble floor. We still don't have that of sharp teeth yet. Which was good.

Next up was the black boy. He was about a size of an 11 year-old and had curly hair. He carried an orange ball with him, and was sweating real hard.

"Gregory, how's the game?" asked the owner.

"Not bad Mr. Grant, won 24 out of 20," he then glanced at us,"are those the puppies?"

"Yep, week and two days old." answered the owner. The boy named Gregory stared at us for a long time, then he picked up Blazer with his free arm.

"I'll take this one." he said. The owner smiled and asked him the name. The boy dicided on Blaze. Kinda like Blazer. Me and Silky looked on till there was no sight of Blazer-I mean Blaze again.

_Oh why did you have to leave me with her?_ I cried out in my head. I glanced at her. She was still looked at the spot where Blaze disappeared.

Soon, the last ones came. The man and his boy, and the metal rod girl. The girl went first, looking at each of us.

"I think she'll pick you, she looks excatly like you." I shot a glare at her, but she didn't see it. I really hope she doesn't pick me. I looked at the man and the boy from behind the girl. They looked so powerful yet so normal. Then the boy and man looked at me. I instantly looked away, afraid to see the serious eyes of the two.

"Sir, I wanna know, witch one is a girl. I don't want a boy." said the metal girl.

"Well, the black one is a girl, and the grey one is a boy." replied the owner.

"Good, I was gonna pick the black one anyway." the girl reached out and grabbed Silky.

"Ugh! No! Forget me, it's him you want!" stammered Silky, but it was no use, there was no way to get out of her grip. I acutally smiled at the scene. At last, she had lost.

"Name?" asked the owner.

"Her name is Pandora. For the first woman to live on the world in the greek legends."

"Very historical." At last, the girl got on her bike and rode away, with the whimpering Silk-no, Pandora with her. Pandora suited Silky, it sounded nasty.

"Now, the last customers?" said the owner. The man and the boy stepped up. The boy smiled at me and gently grabbed me out of the basket. He looked up to the man.

"This is the last one Uncle, should we keep him?" asked the boy. I looked up too. The man was pretty tough looking. I almost sufficated as I held my breath under his greatness.

"Sure Tim, he looks like a strong pup." said the man. _Strong! Yes, I am strong!_ I said in my head.

"He looks different too," said the boy named Tim,"but different can be good."_ At last, someone that apreiciates me!_

The man nodded, "We'll take this one." the owner gave a quick nod and picked up his pencil,"Name?"

The man and boy looked at eachother, then at me.

"Well, he's one of a kind." said the boy.

"He has some unusual characteristics."added the man.

"Let's call him...oh! How about," the boy whispered something in the man's ears. The man nodded and said something back to the owner witch I couldn't hear. A dog's worst enemy is not to hear. Well, that's what Racer said.

"Good, very good! An excellent name!" the owner then wrote down the unknown name.

After that, the boy put me down on the sidewalk on my home and let me follow them to the car. As I looked around, I saw my mother leading the blind girl towards our house. She only nodded at me, and mouthed the words,"Remember what I said." I nodded back. I then faced the car that would lead me to my home. The man went to the driver's seat, and the boy went to the back seat.

"Well, come on," said the boy. I just looked at him, then I jumped up on to his lap, licking his face too.

"Okay! Okay!" laughed the boy. He then settled me down and started to pet me. Then, he said at last,"You're a good boy Ace. You're a good boy..."

**So how was that? Please Review! There's more to come and sooner that you think!**


	3. The Secret

Ace of Heats Chap 3

The Secret

My name! I finally heard my name! Ace. Ace! What a wonderful name! I wonder what it means? Oh, who cares, at least I got my name! No more Runt! No more No-Name! Just Ace!

Tim was laughing and playing along as I tackled him over and over in the car. It was fun to play with these two, I liked it!

"Hey Uncle! He sure is energetic! It'll be a good quality for him!" said Tim.

"Sure is. He needs to be serious though."

"Like you?"

The man said nothing for a while then spoke,"Maybe."

Tim laughed again at his uncle's remark. He then picked me up and said,"That's my uncle, Bruce. He'll actually be your owner. I'll just be the little helper!"

I cocked my head to one side,_ Bruce? So that's his name! It's so cool! And he'll be my owner! How great is that?_

"Yes. A little helper. Just like what Ace is going to be," said Bruce,"he'll be a fine companion to work with. I think I needed a dog, since Superman said he once had."

"Superman?" I said to myself.

"Yeah, but that guy can deal with anything. He's the man of steel for god's sake! He doesn't need help!"

"But sometimes he does, and that's where you and I come in."

"Superman? Man of steel? Come in? What are you talking about?" I was very confused. Then, I remembered something back at home...

...

_"Vroom, Vroom! Get out of my way runt! Swoosh!" Racer raced past me and almost knocked me over hard. I slowly regained myself and stared at Racer._

_"Don't call me runt! And what are you doing?"_

_"I'm being Superman!" replied Racer. He jumped on to the couch, and leaped down in front of me._

_"Whose Superman?" I asked._

_"You don't know who Superman is?" said Silky chuckling. She budded in,"geez what a runt!"_

_I growled at her meekly,"I'm not a runt!"_

_"Whatever No-Name. Mamma told me that Superman lived on Krypton, and is now here on earth to save us from destruction. He's super strong, super fast, he even has laser eyes! He's the Man of Steel! But, he saves people from Metropolis, not in Gotham."_

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Well for one reason, we already have a superhero. He uses awsome gadgets and gears, and is the Dark Prince of the Night."_

_"Whose that?" I asked again. Silky smirked._

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"I will!" said Racer, knowing nothing of Silky's intentions,"He is the Batman! He also has a sidekick, Robin Hood. They both fight the Joker, the Penguin, and the Cat Woman! And some others too, but he's soo awsome man!" Racer then raced away, with Silky running behind him._

_"Gosh, I wish I could meet him." I said to myself. I then started daydreaming, about Batman and Robin Hood..._

_..._

I snapped back into reality. So Bruce knows Superman? Really? Well, that could only mean one thing! I turned to Bruce and barked at him.

"What's wrong boy?" said Bruce.

"Are you Batman?" I asked, but he didn't understand me.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Tim. I looked at him with deterination,"Are you Robin Hood?"

Tim just looked at me. He was staring at my eyes. They were asking him, _Hello? I want to know who you really are! Please, answer my cries! Answer me!_ Tim blinked once. Then twice. Then he said to Bruce,"Should we tell him who we are?"

"What?"

"I asked should we tell him who we are?"

Bruce said nothing. His eyes were fixed on the road. He then said,"Okay. You tell him."

Tim turned to me. I eagerly put my paws on his chest, waiting for an answer. It came out,"Hey, boy! Have you ever heard of Batman and Robin Hood? Well, um, you know. _We,_ are them! Yes, we are! I'm Robin, and he's Batman! We're gonna train you to be one of us! You'll be, um. I know! Bathound! Right uncle?"

"Bathound? Well, I'm not sure."

"Come on! It's great!"

"Well Tim, I guess that could work for now."

Tim cried out in triumph,"Yes! Bathound! Ace, you will be Bathound! Ace Bathound! I like that! But, you gotta promise us something, okay?"

I only nodded sheepishly at him. Me a hero? Bathound? Why me? I, I-

"Well. You can not tell anyone of our identities okay? It's sworn secret to all. If the world knows it. We're doomed for the villians. So don't you tell any of your doggie friends okay?"

Bruce chuckled at the idea. I don't think he actually believes dogs could talk! Humph.

"I, I won't Tim. Not at all. I promise with all my heart, I will not tell." I rested my head between my paws. I can't be a hero! What about the loving life of a dog? I have to be a crime fighter? But why? Why me? I don't want to!

...

We finally reached the home. It was a nice house. But, too normal if you ask me. It was on a cliff though, near the woods, so it's semi-normal.

Bruce stopped the car and let us both out. They then walked down some stairs off the cliff. I followed them curiously and carefully. At the bottom of the cliff. There was a road that lead the forest road to the, cliff wall? There was nothing there!

"Why are we here?" I asked. They both didn't seem to hear me. Bruce raised his hand, and pressed the cliff wall. Suddenly, the wall shifted up, sending dust colliding down. I coughed when some went into my lungs. As the dust cleared, there was a cave mouth entrance where the wall used to have been. Bruce and Tim started to walk inside.

"No! Wait!" I said. Tim looked down at me and picked me up,"Don't worry boy, it's all right."

They both walked in the deep tunnel of the cave. The mouth entrance closed behind us, trapping us in the dark. It felt like we were walking for a long time, suddenly, lights shone that almost blinded me. Then I blinked once or twice. Where we were was so hard to discribe, I don't know what to say.

"Ace," said Tim, smiling down at me,"welcome to the Bat Cave!"


	4. Escape

Ace of Hearts

Escape

**I don't really know what the Bat Cave looks like so stay with me okay? And I really don't know how those two change into Batman and Robin. I'm a beginner here.**

The Bat Cave? Why am I in the Bat Cave? I don't belong here! Oh, help!

"Maybe you should show him around," said Bruce,"I think he needs to know where he's going at least."

"Okay," said Tim, setting me down,"come on Ace! Follow me." I obediantly followed him. There wasn't much of anything else to do anyway. Tim showed me at least every inch of the room. The costumes, the big screen, the Bat Mobile, and some other stuff. I really didn't pay attention, because I really didn't want to.

"And that's the other exit!" said Tim,"done, now Ace, think you can do okay?"

"Huh what?" I said sarcasticly. Tim, not knowing what I said, kneeled down to pet me,"you know, I think you and Bruce will be great partners. Bruce needs some help sometimes, and he doesn't really admit it. I think you'll ease it out. Anyway, your training will start tomorrow!"

I lifted my head up,"Training? Why so soon?"

All of a sudden, there were alarms from every direction were going off. Bruce and Tim hustled to the big screen and pressed some buttons. On the screen, there appeared a map of Gotham City. It showed streets, buildings, everything. And there was also a red beeping light.

"It's one of the villans again." said Bruce. He started to type something in. Something showed up, and there showed a picture of a woman dressed like a cat. She was scheming around her and was carrying some bags of who-knows-what in them.

"Catwoman!" said Tim. He started to clench his fists.

"Tim, come on! Let's go!" Bruce and Tim got up and ran to door.

"Hey! What are you doing? Come back!" I shouted. Then I heard a car's engine running. There at the Bat Mobile, was Batman and Robin Hood. Bruce and Tim.

"Ace, you stay here!" said Robin.

"We'll be back." added Batman, and with that, they drove off into the dark tunnel. Without me.

I stood there for a while. I looked around the new home. It was so dark, and, so scary. No windows to shine in light, no rug to play on, no couch to sleep on. It was a complete, cave! Was this what I wanted?

"I don't want to be here," I said,"I don't want to be with anyone anymore!" I ran to into the tunnel, ignoring it's dark presence, and when I hit the cave wall, I stopped. There was no where else to go. I was trapped. I looked to the left, then to the right. Nothing. I stood there for a while, I got quieter, and quieter, till finally, I collapsed down at the floor.

"Let me out," I said,"let me out. I don't belong here. I belong somewhere else. I'm not fitted to be a hero to prove that I'm not a runt, I want to have a family, a real family. Just let me out." soon the darkness fell upon me, and after awhile, I fell asleep...

...

_In my dream, I was in the cave. But there was something more different about it. The walls began to swirl and wiggle, and the ceiling had stars, going on forever. I wanted to take a step, but my feet wouldn't let me, I was stuck, and I didn't refuse. I sat there, while the dark shadows and phantoms circle around me, and I let them climb up my spine and down, taunting me, scratching me till I cried out,"Stop! Stop! Mother! Someone, help! I don't belong here, please!"_

_I started to crouch down, crying and whimpering till the nightmare is over. Suddenly, there was a bright light at the tunnel. It shone with such brightness, that I suddenly started to feel safe again...like back at home...away from...here......at last........_

_..._

I woke up to the sound of an engine. I lifted my head, to see the cave wall shift up. When it was fully open, the Bat Mobile came charging in, whipping me with great speed in the wind.

"They're back," I said,"but I don't care." I looked out to the sky. It was night time, I must've slept through the afternoon. Suddenly, the wall came closing down. Closing out all of the sweet air, and the beautiful night sky.

I didn't know what came over my by then, but I quickly stood up, and in the last second I ran under the wall to the other side. Then, I heard the entrance close behind me. Dead silence followed.

I looked all around me. I was out. Out of the cave, out of the Bat Cave. I was free!

"I'm free," I said," I"m free! Finally!" I started to run out into the forest, not thinking twice, not thinking ever. But what I thought in my head was, _Go, go! To the other side, to a new life, to Gotham City!_ And I continued running, without even looking back.

...

When Tim and Bruce were wearing thier normal clothes again, they were looking around the room,"Ace? Ace?," they called,"where are you?" Tim searched almost everwhere till finally, he quited,"He's not here Bruce! He's not here! He must've ran out of the cave somehow! What do we do?"

Bruce said nothing. His stern eyes worried about me. He then said,"There's nothing we can do. He's gone."

"We're not just gonna leave him are we?" asked Tim.

Bruce shook his head,"Just leave it, he's ran away. I don't think we really need that help anyway."

Tim stared at Bruce. He then said in frustration,"No! We are going to find him, even if it takes days, weeks, months! He's just a puppy! He'll die out there! It's our job to save the people of Gotham, and he's one of them! Please!"

There was stun silence. Bruce looked at Tim. He then turned away,"You do it, I'm busy." he then walked away.


	5. Gotham's Streets

Ace of Hearts Chap 5

Gotham Streets

It took me a while to get out of the forest. I almost fell in a ditch without a watchful eye of some birds, but no matter. When I stepped out of the forest, I saw a road that lead to the big Gotham City!

"Gotham here I come!" I said. I ran along with the path, and after about 9-10 minutes, I reached the first sidewalk.

Gotham was very big to me. Skyscrapers, the dark buildings, even the cars. Tonight, few people were walking in the area and some didn't notice me. I continued to walk on till I reached an ally. There was a particular smell there that I couldn't make out. I walked in the ally where there were wet spots, trash cans and bags, and one cheap lamp on the side of a door. It must've been a restaurant nearby, because the trash bins were filled with food. Rotten food that is.

"What a waste," I said. I walked towards a bitten apple, and sniffed it. "Ew! And what a smell! I can't believe they just leave it here!"

"I can puppy!"

I whirled around in all directions, "Who said that?"

"Down here!" I looked at the apple, and saw a creature coming out from behind it. It smelled of cheese and some sewer odor.

"What, are you?" I said.

"What? You don't know me? What kind of pup are you?" it was sending a curious look at me.

"Well, this is the first time I've been outside." I said.

The creature slapped his forehead, "Whoa, first time heh? Well, poo to you! I'm a rat, Jimmy the Rat. At your service! Or, not to you. You look like a runt to me."

I flinched at the word, but then I said, "I'm not a runt!"

The rat stepped back, "Okay, okay. Then what's your name?"

I didn't want to say the name that Tim called me, but, it sounded right, "Ace."

"Ace huh? Hmmm. You look like an Ace I bet. Well, gotta jet, see ya later kid!" Jimmy then picked up the apple, and scurried past me till he turned on a corner, and disappeared.

"Why would he want that?" I said to myself. I then slowly walked away. I was deeper in the ally now, and the there seemed to be more and more darkness surrounding me. Is my life always concealed with darkness?

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang! I turned in all directions, trying to find out what it was.

"Who's there?" I said. "You, you better not mess with me, I'm Ace!"

"Ace who?"

"Ace!"

"That's a pity." Then, from the darkest corner of the ally, a figure emerged, and then it pounced up and caught me in surprise. I started to whimper as I saw the red fur of the animal, with its front paws with black patches, and had black spots all over its body and around its eyes. And around its neck was a yellow scarf with a black oval clip holding it.

"What are you doing in my territory?" it asked.

"I don't know I just got here!" said I meekly.

"You obviously don't belong here do ya?"

"No!" I said. I wanted to run, but that wouldn't be brave, so I lifted my head up at the thing and said, "But I'm not scared of you! I, I'm Ace Bathound! Or, at least that's what I think!"

The animal looked at me, and then it started to laugh, at me!

"Priceless," It said. Then it got a serious face, "what are you doing out here at night kid? You wanna be someone's chew toy?"

I shook my head, "No, and I'm out here to have a life!"

The animal nodded his head, "Really? That's something you don't see every day. Where you from?"

"Uh, somewhere…" I said. I didn't really _know_ where I came from.

The animal looked amused,"Okay. Hey, tell you what, you come with me and we'll see what old' Rueben can do for ya." He then started to walk off into the darkness.

"In there?" I said.

"Yeah in here! What you think, going out where people could see you?"

I thought about it for a while, then I said,"Oh, okay." I then began to walk into the darkness too.

I could see the animal's red fur. It was ruffled up, but still clean. I wanted to ask him what dog he is, but I kept my mouth shut.

He led me into the other allies and more and more. It seemed endless! I then had the courage to ask him, "Uh, um. Rueben?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, now keep your mouth shut!"

"Why?" I protested.

"Just shush!" he snapped.

All of a sudden, there was a scatter of fallen cans in the area.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Something I can deal with, but you can't." He then tipped his head and ran off. I think he wanted me to run too.

I started to run as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran further and further to see where Rueben was. Then all at once I stopped. He was no where to be seen.

"Rueben?" I cried out. But there was no answer, except several growls behind me!

I whipped around, and saw about five shady figures step out from the trash bins. They all were scrangly and some what brindled. I backed away and started to whimper. Was this a trap?

The biggest dog stepped up and growled at me. I jumped back, but didn't run. Then the others joined in, and they started barking, soon they started snapping their sharp teeth at me!

"H-help!" I shouted, and started to run.

I looked back and saw the other dogs were chasing me. Why weren't they chasing something else for awhile? Why their own kind? I then started to feel clumsy and tired. Then, with the biggest mistake yet, I tripped.

Soon I could feel them upon me, biting me, clawing me, trying to fling me into the air, but I clung to the ground. Then, in a matter of moments, there were yelping and barking, but not at me, but at something else in fear. Then there were cried of agony and pain, then footsteps running away in the distance. Then it all stopped.

I opened my eyes. The strays where gone, and so where the shadows. Then I felt something nudge me up. I looked up, and there was Rueben.

"I told you to come along! And I already asked you do you want to be someone's chew toy? And from that incident, I think it's a yes."

"But I could run that fast! And, how was I suppose to run without you saying it?"

"Because _I_ was quiet!" then with a great nudge of his nose, I stood up straight, but I staggered.

"You're hurt." He said.

"Of course I am! I almost got killed!" I was expecting a snap from Rueben, but he shook his head.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

I looked at him, and then to my wounds. They weren't serious, so I started to walk a bit. It didn't hurt, only stung. I then said, "Yeah, I can walk."

"Good." Rueben then walked away.

I wanted to call out to him for not saying anything about going on again, but I still kept quiet, except I said, "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome," answered Rueben.

I began to feel safe again around him. I think, he really cares about me. But I wouldn't be too sure, because these are the streets of Gotham. And by that fight I think it's hard to trust anyone out here.

"Besides kid," said Rueben. "There ain't nothing out there I bet to beat a hyena, that's for sure."

…

Rueben led me out of the allies and into the dump yard. It was filled with foul smells and rotten things. The junk was fairly unique though, that's one god thing. He then stopped.

"What-what's wrong?" I asked, still nervous around his presence.

"Nothing, just stay here." Rueben then trotted off behind a dump pile.

I was waiting for a long time. Being out in the streets was hard, but it beats being trapped in a cave. But, Tim and Bruce were still nice to me…

All of a sudden, Rueben came out, and behind him was a beautiful black Irish setter. She looked my way. Then turned to Rueben, "This is the kid? He looks more like a runt to me."

I flinched. Does the whole world think I'm a runt? "I'm not a-"

Rueben glared at me before I could finish. He continued to till I sat back down. He then said to the setter, "Come' on Lilith, he's only a pup, he'll might as well die out in those streets."

"Well then let him! He's not my concern."

Not her concern? I finally ignored Rueben and said, "That's mean of you to say that!"

The setter and Rueben looked down at me.

"I've been through all this way from outside the city and you could still say that to me? What kind of dog are you? I've, I"ve been forced to escape to be free, and from a horrible family too once. How can you say that?"

Everyone was silent, all looking at me. I then realized I spoken to loud. I immediately shrank back down to feel Rueben's cold stare, but it never came. Instead he looked at me and glanced at Lilith at the same time. Was he waiting for something?

Finally Lilith spoke, "That's enough kid. I think I know what you mean. Come with me." She then went away through the dump's path.

I trembled at her calm answer. I looked at Rueben for a command, but he pointed his nose and Lilith. I then sighed and started to follow Lilith.


End file.
